I Cant Wait!
by The Author 1945
Summary: Israel isn't a little nation that is known for his patience, so bringing him to the White House while trying to discuss the Korean War isn't a good idea. Author series. One shot.


Hiyo, all! I'm the Author 1945, read me fav me and adore me to the ends of the earth!

Once more we have a Chibisrael story, now with some buildup for a later story! Read and enjoy!

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

...

* * *

Israel sat in the seat outside the Oval office. The one-year-old kicked his legs back and forth impatiently. He sighed. Akhi was in the office talking with his president about a situation going on with somebody called North Korea (who he had heard Akhi speak about with almost as much hatred as he had heard him speak of Russia.)

But usually when Akhi was in a meeting with his president or with another nation he dropped Izzy off with Aba or England or Japan or even France if he was desperate, but all those nations were busy with their own affairs so America had no choice but to take his brother with him and leave him outside the Oval office while he discussed something about an invasion.

"Akhi, is the meeting done yet?" said Israel, peeking into the office. America turned to smile at his brother and his President gave an amused smile and roll of the eyes.

"Not yet, little bro!" he said. Israel nodded but shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hurry up, though!" he cried rather rudely with a bright smile nonetheless, "I'm bored!" America nodded and gave his brother a little salute as the boy exited.

A few minutes later.

"Akhi? Are you done now?"

"No, Izzy," said the America, not annoyed in the least since he was used to it at this point. President Truman gave a sigh. Israel gave an impatient nod and exited.

A few minutes later…

"Hey, Akhi…"

"No, not yet."

Israel heaved a sigh and exited.

"Hey Ak-"

"No."

Israel pouted rather cutely and America chuckled and said, "Izzy, why don't you explore the rest of the White House a bit."

"Yes," agreed the President, "we're in the middle of a delicate process, Israel."

"Oh, beseder," said the boy, eager to explore the government building, "shalom, Akhi, shalom, Harry!"

America gave a small wave as the boy exited, slamming the door behind him. President Truman gave a slightly amused sigh and said "America, why does your brother call me by my first name rather then my title?"

"HA HA HA!" laughed America, "get used to that, Mr. President, he does that with every leader, even if they aren't his!"

The President nodded and then they returned to the task at hand.

...

* * *

Israel wasn't very pleased with his tour of the White House. There were guards in fancy black suits that Israel thought were uncomfortable and too formal guarding every deck, they stopped him from entering all the off-limits rooms that for the young curious Israeli practically screamed for him to come in and explore. He would have disobeyed the guards and snuck in but he simply could not, the guards were everywhere. And they were so stiff too! Israel hoped his soldiers would never be so stern! The only thing he found himself liking about the agents were their sunglasses, which he thought made them look really cool. That and the fact that they were so good at keeping tabs on him, which he found less creepy and more impressive. The boy hoped to one day be as good a secret agent as them.

Israel gave a disappointed sigh and marched back to the Oval office. He plopped himself down on his chair and pouted until his brother finally emerged and he beamed and grinned.

"Akhi!" he cried, running up to his brother and grabbing his leg in a hug. America laughed, picked up the boy and sat him on his shoulders.

"Miss me?" he asked as Israel hugged his brother's head.

"Uh huh!" said the boy, "so what was that meeting about?"

"Oh," said America scowling and Israel cocked an eyebrow curiously, Akhi very rarely didn't smile and even when he didn't, he very rarely scowled unless there was something very wrong, "its North Korea."

"He's a baddie, right?" asked the child. America nodded.

"A very bad baddie. He invaded his brother, he wants to take over Korea…or South Korea I should say but we all just call him Korea. I'm going to have to leave you with England and your Daddy more often while I go fight him and I might have to leave for a very long time at some point…"

"Lo!" cried Izzy, hugging his brother's head, tears suddenly coming to his eyes at the mere prospect of his brother leaving for an extended amount of time, "don't leave for too long, Akhi! I'll go with you and help fight the war!"

America laughed at that, his cheerful composure returning, "I wont be gone for too long, little bro, don't worry, its just a possibility that I might leave for awhile with some of the others to sort things out with North! And I can't take you with me, but thanks for the support."

"Ken, I'm on whatever side you're on, Akhi," said the boy, and America laughed.

"Same here, little bro, don't worry, even if I do leave for awhile I'll be back ASAP."

"I hope so," said the young Jewish nation with a slight impish smile, "you know how impatient I am~!"

...

* * *

That's Izzy for ya!

President Truman: one of the friendliest presidents to Israel. He was President during the Korean War and at the end of WWII, he was originally the vice president but he took over after Franklin D. Roosevelt died. He was the president when Israel was formed and is the one who recognized him 11 minutes after his declaration on independence.

North Korea: Ugh! Yeah, we'll get to him at some point but for now, we have another multi-chapter to get to! Lets move on folks!


End file.
